


The Vinesauce Super Ultimate Hellventure, Part Eleventeen

by wheatstuff



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Death, Other, Vore, jens a skeleton, ky dies, navy seal copypasta, vinnys on a table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheatstuff/pseuds/wheatstuff
Summary: Vlinny tries to vore vinny and then things go really downhill from there. Save us.DISCLAIMER: IN CASE YOU COULDNT TELL THIS IS A JOKE AND IF YOU FOUND THIS SERIOUS IN ANY CONTEXT IM GOING TO CARVE YOUR EYES OUT WITH A RUSTY SPOON





	The Vinesauce Super Ultimate Hellventure, Part Eleventeen

Vlinny kicks down the door to Vinny’s house. Vinny violently screams. Vlinny cries “Vinny, I’m hungry.” he cries like a starving youtube vlogger. Vinny pulls out a pack of raw bacon and throws some to Vlinny, who catches it out of the air like a fucking dog. Vlinny continues crying, Vinny is crying too.

“No, Vinny, it’s not enough.” “I need flesh Vinny. Give me sweaty sustenance.” he said as he looked into Vinny’s piercing emerald orbs. “Please don’t vore me!” Vinny tragically cried, tears flowing down his jabroni face.

“Too little, too late binch.” replied Vlinny but Vinny couldn't hear him because he was dead or something how the fuck does vore work. Vinny screamed and punched Vlinny’s stomach lining and Vlinny puked. Vinny’s arm was now sticking out of Vlinny’s mouth, as he tried to climb his way out.

A beautiful meaty man slams the door open and yells, “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!!”

IT WAS……………………………. REV!!!!!!

Vlinny and Vinny looked at Rev, except Vinny couldn't look because he was dead No, he’s not. Vinny was forcing Vlinny’s mouth open wider, his head and other arm are out now, and he just gestured downward. 

“Vlinny has developed a taste for flesh.” he calmly explained. Vlinnys jaw unhinges like a fucking snake and Vinny florped his way out all. “Ew thats gross” someone said. But Vlinny didn’t really give a fuck because he's an alien, fuck you. 

Vlinny hissed, punched Rev in the face, and tried to vore him, but Rev was too powerful and pushed Vlinny away. Rev starts rummaging through vinny’s kitchen drawers for the weapon of his choice. You know, a spoon. But instead of finding what he wants he opens a drawer and it’s just completely full of grapefruits in the shape of dicks. “Don’t touch those they’re for my mans,” Vinny cried sexily his emerald orbs still full of tears.

BUT THEN SUDDENLY JEN WAS THERE!

“anybody in this thread smoke weed” she asked as she pulled the sickest fucking bong rip she took that shit so hard she passed the fuck out. Everyone kind of stared at Jen’s dead unconscious body and then got back to what they were doing.

Rev got the spoon out and started slapping Vlinny with it. He was unsuccessful, because a spoon is not a fucking weapon you fucking idiot. Vlinny vores him but then Rev punches his way out of Vlinny’s stomach. He has another plan and starts pelting the many grapefruits at Vlinny. “Ow oof,,,, what the fuck.” Vlinny says. “Vlinny….” Rev started. “You gotta grapefruit your mans….” Vlinny looked at Rev in utter disgust. Vinnys ass creamed.

“Oh my satan what have you done,,,,,.” cried out Jen who wasn't unconscious anymore and was also raiding Vinnys peepee grapefruit drawer. She was just shoving them down her face without even peeling them. like, what the fuck., g. 

“Jen, you need to grapefruit you mans too stop eating them.” Rev threw the dickshaped grapefruit at Jen’s face, breaking her nose, mouth, and eyes and killing her instantly. “Rev, I’m mcfucking blind I can’t grapefruit anyone now,” she said, becoming skeletor.

“Did someone say grapefruiting?” KY screamed, then died. ”GODDAMNIT KY STOP DYING YOU ASSHOLE!” sobbed Vinny, who started leaking tears again from his PIERCInG CHARTREUSE ORBS. 

Vinny did a sick riff on his guitar, which he proceeded to smash over skeleton Jens head. It didn't actually kill her though since everybody knows skeletons can't die you silly silly dumb dumb. You know, it's like that scene in Jojo where Jotaro tries to kill Dio, but he can't. 

Vlinny coughed like a thirteen year old smoking their first joint and said “I’m still hungry, assholes. I need human flesh to live.” He walked over to Jen’s abandoned flesh, since she’s a skeleton now, and ate it all. He fucking vacuumed it up like some kind of weird Kirby.

“What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, Vlinny. I needed that,” she said with an angry face. How a skeleton made an angry face is beyond me. “You’re doing fine without it.” He said in response. Vinny is still crying in the corner like the stupid idiot manbaby he is.

Rev started kicking Vinny in the face and then Vinny clipped through the wall and into his room. Vinny found Imakuni already in his room, downloading every Sonic game ever onto his computer. Vinny got angry and summoned his stand, [ G A Y L U I G I ], and he started kicking Imakuni’s asshole. Imakuni responds with her stand [S P E E D Q U E E N ] and punches Vinny back through the wall killing him instantly. Vinny screams, and his screams were bass boosted so hard that Rev’s ears started to bleed, Jen’s skeleton fell apart, and Vlinny imploded into the 15th dimension.

“K” said Rev. 

The 15th dimension was weird, and Limes was there but she was made of pizza and could only say the word “hewwo??” over and over. Like usual. holy shit. Meanwhile, in Vinny’s room, Jen’s skeleton reformed like a Dry Ass Bones. “Damn, hell of a scream, Vinny. you gave me a boner” She said and the live studio audience laughed.. “Hey Ima, did you bring the nugs?” Ima looked up with a stupid-ass face, eyes red from snorting The Weed™. “Yes” she replied. “I brought the weed nuggies.””dude weed lmao” said KY who frankly should be dead right now let’s be honest. Imakuni saw him arise from his corpse and screamed and then shot him to dead again lol. lol

“Why” cried Vinny goffically and he started to cry like a little bitch manbaby again. Meanwhile, Vlinny’s arm stretched from the 15th dimension into the 3rd and he pulled his way back through, bringing pizza-Limes with him. Pizza-Limes became regular Limes as she entered the 3rd dimension and she yelled “H-HEWWO?” as she shot at Vinny with her Limes Beams. Vinny's ass cream. Vinny cried so hard he clipped through the earth and into the spirit realm and also died. “What the hap fuckened” said Rev, who started flooding the house with his ear blood. ew. “could you speak up im blind” he said sexily. “Rev you cant hear with your eyes” said Imakuni who is 1000000 times smarter than rev this is a science fact she told me so.

The anime opening played even though this is 10 minutes into the episode. Nep nep appeared and totally beat the shit outta vinny, god what a loser. Mike burst in and yelled “ DID SOMEONE SAY NEP NEP?” Nep nep and Mike made out and it was kawaii desu ne~.

The garden appeared now and it started to vore vinny’s house because it was angry that Vinny wasn’t in the house. “We GOTTA get ~~the band back together~~ vinny back” said Rev. “No we don’t” said Smart Imakuni™. Vlinny said “Did everyone just forget that I’m trying to eat all of you?” and he went to try to eat Rev’s arm. “Yes because youre stupid” said Memerkuni. Vlinny got angry and vored her along with the weed nuggies. 

“I needed those vlinny” said Jen. Vlinny spat out the nuggies “These aren’t human flesh. In fact, Imakuni isn’t human either! she’s a sentient chicken nugget.” He spat out Imakuni, who was completely fine but kinda soggy from the spit. “She’s made entirely of Fast.” Jen didn’t care about all that shit and just ate all the weed nuggies even though they were wet. She didn’t care because she was a skeleton and she couldn’t taste anything.

Suddenly everybody died, the end. Vinny’s body was never found and the garden ended up devouring the entire earth.Yay. Except that was just a dream. Vinny woke up from the fucking shitty dream CORPSE SLEEP fuckathon and said “Guys, what the fuck.” but no one heard him because he wasn’t in the house anymore. He was lying on the cold hard table of an alien ship with no one else around, so he just looked like a fucking idiot. What happens next is up to you ;3c ;) ;P


End file.
